Talk:Experimental Lamia
Directions for people with pops: :**Start by taking the Dvucca Isle Staging Point. If you keep the wall to your right you'll circle around a mud/pond and go north into a tunnel that swings you west, keep wall at your right still and you'll go north, zoning into Arrapago Reef. It's marked #2 on the map. :**You'll zig-zag northward, and take first door on your right, also marked on the map as H (map 9, its really small). If you go through a door with a Mirror mob, that's wrong, backtrack because you passed the correct door. After passing through the door your map will change to a much larger one (map 3). :**Next goal is to get to F-9 on this map. It has a door that you'll need a Lamian Fang Key to get through, or a thief with tools. You will need sneak/invisible to avoid aggro and waste time. To get there, head north then west. You'll go onto/through the ship. After the ship hang a right, and this will take you northwest. You'll come to an intersection, you can go west, northwest (cave), or northeast. Take the cave and just inside it is the door. Going through your map will change to map 10 :**Take the first right you see and go out the door. It's marked F on the map. After doing this your map will change back to the big one from before. :**There are 2 routes to go. :***(A) If you have a 2nd Lamian Fang Key (or thief with tools) go east then across the boat then north into a cave and you'll see the door. You can go through it and go northward, the map changes again until you reach another door, that spits you back onto the big map at around G-6. From there you go west-north-west and you zone toCaedarva Mire, marked as #5. :***(B) If you dont have a key/thief then go the long way by approaching the boat but dont go through it, just follow the pathway along its backside westish, keep going westish. At around I-8 you can shortcut northward through a hole in the wall, then go west. It takes you northwest then straight west, north, west, and zone. :*The area is distinguished by 3 levels. It's like the old bird-exp camp, once you go down a level you can't go back up, so be careful. The ??? is on the 2nd level, so drop off ONE time, and hang a right, you'll see the ??? in a corner. The mobs nearby aren't bad, just a Lamia and 2 skeletons (one's a mage). There are other skeletons but they are far enough away they won't likely aggro. At level 99 they are all easy to kill. :*Directions for helpers: :**The easiest way for helpers is through Nyzul Isle Staging Point. Take the Teleporter at (G-8), then take the right Teleporter and zone out into Caedarva Mire. Do NOT use these directions if you need to get TO the spawn point. :**This staging point is a bit safer than the Dvucca Isle Staging Point due to there being no aggro in the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins, and once in Caedarva Mire, you only need Sneak and to avoid using Job Abilities and Weapon Skills around the Ephramadian Shades. :**Next, head out into Caedarva Mire and run straight to the entrance of Arrapago Reef at (G-9) (entrance 3 on the map). :**In Arrapago Reef, just go north and pass the Cutter and zone back into Caedarva Mire at (H-6). ---------------------------------- :*Way better and tons of easier, just did 3 pops of this with zero problem. Have popper and tank/nin in separate party from party/ally. Pop NM and pull to south zone where rest of ally waits. They do not touch, they do not help at all. Popper (if not tank) disbands when zone and joins ally upon rezoning. The tank uses the voke/flash zone method repeatedly the whole time. When NM pops her adds, ally only grabs ONE, just ONE add. Have someone decide so no confusion. Leave the rest on tank to zone method. Can fight at the zone without problem. The Lamia will either depop the ones left or they will stay following, either way, her or her summons will not aggro alliance in any way. Just repeat for the other 2 adds until all 3 are dead, invite tank to ally and get it over with. Piece of cake. :*6 manned with insane difficulty with 2 MNK/NIN 2 DRG/WHM RDM/WHM and THF/NIN. Normal attacks hit a MNK eating tacos for around 250, Ranged attacks about the same, and TP spammed for 200-600 depending on shadows and moves. Will TP, Attack, Rattack, TP again VERY fast.Shadows got taken down VERY fast. 08:06, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Does this NM only need one Lamian Fang Key to get to, or two? Reason I ask is, my ZNM LS was about to do her, and I asked if they wanted me to come out, and they told me to just wait til they were done, since I'd need 2 Lamian Fang Keys to get out there. If it does take 2, it should be noted on the main page. --Kyrie 19:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) - Easily soloed as BST99/DNC49 with FaithfulFalcorr, even with a couple adds, just bring some Dawn Mulsums in case your pet's HP gets under 50% and Reward isnt ready. --InspectorGadget 10:33, February 13, 2012 (UTC). :*Modified this strategy. 99BLM/RDM and 99BST/NIN (FaithfulFalcorr). First fight only had to reward twice, second fight had to reward once and 2x Dawn Mulsum. Kept all hate on pet. We had tried this the day before and I had used Gooey Gerard. That was not a good idea and we lost. Cumaea 19:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Easy fight We did this fight 4 times last night. We had 15 people and a 2boxed THF for Treasure Hunter. We left a BLM mule up on top of the ledge to tractor the next pop up while the rest of the LS stood down on the bottom level. - The main PLD grabbed initial hate off the Lamia and kited it around on the lowest floor until it popped the adds. Once the adds popped, the 2nd PLD grabbed one of the adds and pulled back to the zone where the rest of the alliance killed it. A WHM and RDM assisted the main PLD while kiting around the lower area using the trees to keep the adds away. W.legs for this part is a must. A PLD wearing -27% damage taken gear, eating a taco, with prot5 and phalanx2 was getting hit by the Lamia for ~90-100 dmg and the adds for 50. I was able to use the trees in the lesser area, similar to kiting Kirin around the pillars to keep the adds away long enough to not kill myself, but this is definitely the hardest part of the whole fight. For the most part, the adds followed me around and hit me, running away randomly then coming back to me. Be careful as they have alliance hate and if zoned will aggro the nearest person. - The adds had random hate loss and would run to hit the 2 SMN we had in the alliance. I'm not sure if this is a glitch or they have random alliance hate on pets. They did this all 4 pops and each SMN died. There was also another glitch with the Lamia. Once all of the adds were killed, I pulled the Lamia over to the zone where it continued to spam RA on me. However, once the rest of the ally had engaged and started chunking off its HP, it ceased to do any sort of action towards me, leaving it sitting motionless looking at me. I was standing at 13' away the entire time. This made the fight insanely easier as you could do as much damage as possible without risk of charm. - With the tank standing >13' away while Experimental Lamia continued to range attack him, when it attempted to do a TP move, it would become frozen, and then no longer do any form of offensive damage throughout the rest of the fight. Our alliance setup was like this. - PLD PLD WHM WHM BRD RDM - RNG RNG COR SMN SMN THF - MNK BLU WAR RDM BLM BLM Summoning the helpers Did this last night with my LS. Had a separate alliance for adds and one party for kiting. Kite party consisted of WHM RDM PLD. PLD grabbed the NM and ran for zone while RDM tried to nuke it to make it pop its helpers. Magical damage didn't make it summon for help, only when PLD touched it, did it call for help. As we only had one pop, we couldn't thoroughly test this theory. Once it had summoned its helpers, the fight became a very easy task. Outside alliance killed the helpers one at a time while kiting PLD kept zoning the NM. Kite party WHM was stationed on Arrapago Reef side so he could heal PLD whenever he zoned in. The moment PLD zoned, Lamia's helpers depopped and she started slowly making her way back to ??? so it was very easy just to zone back in, run back to Lamia and claim her again as she doesn't aggro or link with her helpers. FFXI-Taube 14:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC)